


Choice

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Mark and Nanette have a long history.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts), [maurquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurquez/gifts).



> Any transphobic or hateful in general comments will be deleted.

    “I wish you’d listened to me.” 

Mark’s mom’s voice was the perfect combination of soft and stern, gently scolding him but reminding him that she still loved him. She was helping him through a dysphoric episode in the evening that was making him feel bad about...well, everything. 

Mark sighed. “I know,” he said. He tried to look everywhere but down. If he looked down, he’d see his stomach. And if he saw his stomach…. well, dysphoria wasn’t fun. 

Mark’s mom held his hand, much like her voice. Soft and hard blending together perfectly. She rubbed his knuckles to comfort him. “Look, you and Nanette are teenagers,” she said. “I know you want to experiment. I know you have a lot of hormones right now.”

“A lot of hormones? No kidding, I’m pregnant,” Mark muttered, unable to keep the snark out of his voice. “Sorry, Mom, I just...you’re right, we should have listened.”

“I talked to Nanette’s parents earlier today,” she said. “They said they...hadn’t taught Nanette a lot of human anatomy. Particularly in this case. So...I can’t entirely blame you two. She didn’t know you needed a condom.” 

Mark hung his head in shame, which ultimately made him look down. His stomach had a  _ kid  _ in there. He couldn’t believe that. If the baby hadn’t kicked for the first time yesterday, that is. He guessed it was still pretty unbelievable. 

“I’m sorry, Mom…” Mark said quietly. 

“You know the consequences now.” 

“Yeah…” 

They were quiet for a few minutes, both thinking. 

“Mom?” Finally, Mark got the courage to look up and look his mom in the eyes. She nodded. “Are you...I mean...what do you think of my choice?” 

Mark’s mother shrugged. “It’s your choice,” she said. “And I’ll stay by you no matter what. Even if this did happen because you didn’t listen to me…” She sighed. “It’s your baby. Your body. You decide what happens.” 

“Mom?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’ve already...I mean, people are acting weird to me at school.” He tried to avoid his mother’s eyes while at the same time trying to keep eye contact, conflicted. “What’s going to happen when we have a baby with us?” 

“You’ve got Nanette, right?” She asked. “It’s her baby as well. And you’ve got me, and your father. We’ll protect you. No matter what.” 

“Don’t people die in childbirth?” 

“We’ll protect you,” Mark’s mother said again, fiercer. She kissed his head. “No matter what.” 

Mark smiled. “Thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a lot of the credit for this to @maurquez, she came up with a lot of the ideas in here. Love u fuckswede.


End file.
